Daughter of Poseidon
by MythicalPheonix
Summary: Brooklyn just found out that she is a demigod. Like, a powerful one! Whats gonna happen? Who will she meet? How will life be now?
1. Camp Half-Blood

**I am redoing this chapter. A friend helped me out a lot on this so thank you friend!**

* * *

Hi, I'm Brooklyn. I'm 15 years old. And last night, my life changed.

I was in my bedroom when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"It's open."

The sound of two hooves clacking on my flooring proned me to look up.

"Oh, sweet mother of the cookie monster."

A short, half man half goat had walked into my bedroom and was now clearing his throat.

"Ms, Brooklyn? Hello I'm Grover, nice to meet you, now if you will just come with me-"

"Go? With you? Where, to Candyland? No, no thanks, small fictitious man you can just leave. Shoo, go away."

"I'm sorry Brooklyn I can't, now come with me. Your in danger. We have to leave now."

"In danger? From what, a robot chicken made of chocolate. No thanks goat man flappy bird needs my help."

"First, I am a satyr. Second, you're a half-blood daughter of one of the big three which makes it impossible for me to leave without you and -"

"Oooh, I'm a half blood, what does that mean? Am I a Vampire?"

My window shattered and a fierce wind engulfed the room.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn, but I have to do this."

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then everything went pitch black.

I tried to open my eyes to look around but everything was blurry.

My head was pounding and I could hear voices.

Hmm, I must be insane. Ooooh maybe I was taken to an asylum where I get put in a room made of a giant white pillow. That actually wouldn't be half bad.

I tried getting up.

I brought my hands up to my eyes and tried rubbing then to clear the fog.

"Oh good she's waking up."

The voice was clear and crisp, very much like my imaginary friend the goat man.

My eyes slowly began to focus.

A round face came into view.

"Morning sunshine."

Great, It was my small friend, Mr. Sat tire I believe his name was.

After the fogginess rose another figure revealed itself.

I nearly screamed. It was a large burly man who had the torso and head of a human but the lower body of a horse.

"Man is my imagination messed up or what."

The large horse man spoke in a surprising gentle voice.

"Well, I' really not one to confirm or deny that statement."

He helped me get up off the long pale blue coach I was laying on.

"Hello, I am Chiron. Head of Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, this again. Well um, thanks I guess for all of your help Chiron but I'm just going to go literally anywhere else right now so if you and Mr Sat here could just you know go away it would be greatly appreciated."

I pinched my self.

"That's weird."

I pinched my self multiple times not getting anything but small pricks of pain in return.

"Look, Brooklyn. This isn't a dream."

"Of coarse it's a dream. Look I'll prove it to you."

I looked around for something, anything.

"Ah, ha! Look, I'll walk right through this wall. I briskly walked a couple of steps till I collided face first into the very solid wall.

"That wall real, Defiantly a real wall, really a real life wall." I rubbed my forehead where it seemingly took most of the impact "Yeah, I'm just going to sit down here for a second. Thanks"

I took a deep breath and looked over to Mr. Sat who was now sitting beside me on the coach.

"Mr. Sat tire-"

"My name is Grover."

"Right sure, Okay Grover. What on earth am I here?

"Because," The tall horsey man interrupted "You are a Half-Blood and-"

"Okay Stop it right there, hit the pause button. What is that, a Half-Blood. Tell me the truth, am I a vampire?"

"No you are a Demi-God, Half mortal Half God. Your mother in this case was the mortal and your father is one of the Big three. The three are the most powerful of all the gods."

"Cool beans. So who's my dad?"

"We don't know you haven't been claimed as of late but you have the distinct smell of one of the three and that is how we deduced that fact. Tell me Brooklyn, What's your favorite color?"

I was a little taken aback by the strange question but just went with it. My day already beat all other meanings of strange, Being asked my favorite color by a horse was only whipped cream on the pancakes.

"Blue, or more specifically an aqua color."

"Whats your favorite place to be?"

"The beach, in the water, at all times."

Chiron looked at Grover then back at me.

"Have you ever felt the water calling you?"

"How did you know?"

Chiron Looked back at Grover once more. "I believe we can safety assume who her father is.

Put her in the Poseidon cabin and make sure she meets Percy."

Grover simply nodded and gestured me to follow him.

I did as I was told and followed the short man outside of the house.

It was stunning outside but i didn't have time to notice.

"Percy?"

"Percy Jackson, He's the hot shot around here. The popular kid and a son of Poseidon."

"So, he's like my half brother?"

"Right on the nose. You know your really lucky, Almost every kid here would kill to be Percy's half brother or sister. Figuratively speaking of course."

"oh, cool."

We reached the Poseidon cabin without running into any other campers which surprised me because there we so many cabins. Grover saw my confusion.

"Everyone is at the dining hall, it's lunch, but Percy should still be in his cabin."

At that moment we reached the cabin and Grover knocked on the door.

"Percy? It's Grover."

A tall, cute boy answered the door.

"Oh, hey Grover. Whats up?"

"Congratulations you are a big brother, Percy this is Brooklyn, Brooklyn this is your new step brother Percy.

Percy, Chiron asked me to tell you to show her around and such other formalities but I have to be going. Good luck and don't mess it up seaweed brain."

Grover promptly left leaving me and apparently my new big bro on the front step of the cabin.

Percy turned to me and gave me a disarming smile.

"Hey, you must be Brooklyn. I'm Percy."

We shook hands and everything went smoothly from there.

He showed me around the camp and we talked, a lot, and found we had a lot of things in common.

We both have ADHD and we are both dyslexic.

"You should meet my girlfriend, Annabeth. You guys would get along great."

"I would like that."

"You know what, She's still at the dining hall I bet we could still catch her and we haven't eaten lunch yet so we could also get a bite to eat."

"Sounds good."

* * *

 **If you read the first version of this chapter, I hope you like this one too!**


	2. Water

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted through the Dining Pavilion.  
"Over here!" I heard from the other side of the Pavilion.

There were so many campers, its a wonder how Annabeth heard him.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you." Percy said as we got to the Athena table.  
"Yes?"  
"Annabeth, I want you to meet Brooklyn, my sister." At that comment Annabeth turned around from what she was doing and the kids around her became quiet. Some started to whisper. They all looked really shocked.  
"Brooklyn, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, Brooklyn." Percy said.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Brooklyn." She gave me a hug, which was fine by me. I love hugs. Then I heard a voice behind me, at the front of the Pavilion.

Chiron stood at the front of the Dining Pavilion. He motioned me to come forward. As I made my way up to him, I noticed a boy standing at the edge of the Pavilion. He had black shaggy hair, chocolate brown eyes, an aviators jacket, a black shirt, dark pants and a distinctive silver skull ring on his right hand. He was pretty cute, He caught me starring and gave me a little smile. I looked down and walked a little faster, trying to hide my obviously pink cheeks.

"Everyone! I'm happy to announce we have a new camper, Brooklyn. She just arrived here so try to introduce your self but not all at once we don't want to overwhelm her."

A voice called out from the far end of the pavilion "Has she been claimed yet?"

"Not yet but I believe she is the first daughter of Poisideon."

Everyone gasped simultaneously. The crowd kept looking at me, then Percy, then me again.

"I expect that Brooklyn will be claimed by the end of the day-"

A glowing green trident started floating above my head. The symbol seemingly put everyone into a trance.

"I stand corrected! It is confirmed, Brooklyn is a daughter of Poseidon!" Now, capture the flag will be played tonight after dinner. Following that, a sing-a-long will be lead by the Apollo Cabin."He abruptedly trotted off.

I failed at an attempted to sneak back to Percy. Everyone's eyes were still on me. Then I heard someone start to clap, before I knew it the entire pavilion was clapping.

"What's with the clapping?" I asked no one in particular.  
"You are the second child of Poseidon, and the first girl! Oh, and by the way that fact may make you-" Annabeth paused, trying hard to think of how to word it." lets just say every guy here who doesn't already have someone is going to put you on radar." Annabeth explained with a smile on her face.  
"Oh." I kinda whispered. not knowing if I should be flattered or scared.  
"Do you want me to show you around camp? Annabeth can come if you like." Percy offered.  
"Um, I don't know, I- I think I need to let this soak in. I'll meet you guys back here at dinner time." I said.  
"That's totally fine, Brooklyn. I'll see you later." Annabeth waved as I walked out of the pavilion.

With that, I walked off toward to lake.

"This is crazy." I told myself. I walked to the edge of the dock and plopped down, I looked down into the water when I say a water lady looking up at me from in the lake. She motioned me to come in. a few others came up behind her and motioned to me aswell.

"Correction, this is insane!" I whispered to myself. I quickly got up and started to ran for the woods. I looked back to see if they were following me, "good, maybe I can get some peace-" Before I could look where I was going I collided with a dense object.

"Umff" I heard some being grunt.  
"Oww." I moaned, I tried to get up but my legs decided to take a break so I crashed back down onto the hard ground. I heard my crash test dummy get up.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." I saw a hand offering to help me up, I took it.  
"It's fine, Nothing could make this day more-."I forgot how to speek as I relized who I had crashed was the cute guy from the pavilion.  
"Umm," my brain drew a complete blank" u- um, i-it's - I'm okay. I mean I-i." I could feel my cheeks heat up as I was embarrassing myself. I inhaled deeply to clear my head"I'm sorry, I'm a little flustered. I meant your fine, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"No, it's my fault, really. I should have been paying attention." He said, rubbing his right shoulder. "I'm Nico, by the way. Nico di Angelo."  
"I'm Brooklyn, but, I guess you already know that."  
"Haha, yeah. Um, were you trying to find something? I can help you if you want." Oh sweet cotton candy, he's cute and nice?! I struck gold.  
"Um, I was just kind of exploring. But, um, I was just about to go back to my cabin now."  
"Ok, I'll see you at dinner then."  
"Okay, see you then, Nico."

I turned and headed to my cabin. My face beet red then entire way. Once I got in there, I sat down on my bunk and stared at the wall. O my sweet goodness I probably looked like an idiot, and sounded like a jerk and now I bet he hates me and he just said he'll see me at dinner to be nice and, Percy walked in the door interuppting my thoughts.

"Hey! I didn't think you would be in here, you ok?"  
"Yeah, I just, there was this water person looking up from me at the bottom of the lake when I was standing on the dock. And then I started to run to the woods, but halfway there, I crashed into this guy, Nico di Angelo, and I probably made the worst first impression _ever_ in the history of man kind because he said "I'll see you at dinner then." and-"  
"Wait, you actually had a conversation with Nico? That's surprising, He must like you..."  
"Why would you think _that_?"  
"Well, he never really talks to anyone. He hasn't said more than a few sentences to me at a time."  
"Oh, so um, why would he like me? Like if I, um you get the point."  
"Why wouldn't he like you? Your pretty, and I haven't known you for long but you just have that light that can't be faked, I could probably list a million of others but it's dinner and there serving pancakes in your honor!"  
"What are we doing here then, Come on, there are pancakes to be eaten!"

At the Dining Pavilion, Percy and I were getting our food and were about to sit down when he showed me how to do something.

"Brooklyn, before you go sit down, we have to scrape an offering into the Brazer."  
"Why?"  
"It serves as an offering to the gods, or for us, Poseidon."  
"Ok." I scraped a part of my meal into the Brazer then we went to sit down.

I saw Nico sitting alone at the Hades table. When he looked up and saw me he smiled and kinda nodded his head 'whats up?' I smiled back, as I turned my face to the side I gave a silent squeal. My heart was throbbing in my chest. I quickly sat down to not call any attention to myself.

"So is the Capture the Flag any fun?"I began pouring syrup onto my small disks of edible happiness.  
"Oh yeah, the whole camp gets into it."  
"And the sing-a-long?"  
"Yup. We all sit around the fire pit," he pointed over in the middle of the cabin's area. "The fire is magic and matched the mood of the campers. Its usually 20 feet tall and a bright orange-y yellowish color. Its tons of fun."  
"Awesome! I can't wait."

Chiron appeared and cleared his throat, all the campers quieted down. "It's almost time to start Capture the Flag." All the campers cheered. "You all know the teams and rules, go hide your flags!"

Everyone quickly finished there dinner and headed out out of the pavilion and simultaneously splitting into two groups.

Annabeth walked up and stood next to Percy and with the rest of our team there they started announcing the plan. Well, Annabeth did most of the talking, Percy was standing there nodding. Percy, Annabeth, and I started walking ahead of the rest of our team towards the woods.

"So if we put our flag at the stream, that makes it a big enough clearing in the woods for it to be clearly visible." Annabeth said.  
"Yeah, but who will be the pair to guard the flag?" Percy asked.

Just then Nico jogged up to walk with us.

"Um, How about Nico and Brooklyn?" Annabeth suggested. My face turned noticeably pink, I believe I have figured out this camps shipper. There's always one.  
"Works for me." Nico said. "Brooklyn?"  
"Um, y-yeah, I could do that." I managed to stutter out.  
"Great! Percy and I will go try to get the flag. The rest of you, you all know who is defense and who is offense. Now go!" Annabeth barked the order out to the rest of the team.

Nico took the flag and lead me to the stream. "Ok, the flag is in place, all we have to do is wait. But they should be a while, who knows how long it will take to get past the defense." Nico explained.  
"Awesome." I said.  
"Have you figured out any of your powers yet?"  
"Um, no."  
"Oh, ok. I just thought it might be helpful if you could maybe control the water."  
"I could do that?" I asked with shock and wonder.  
"Well I thought-"

Nico was cut off by a couple of demigods that came from our left trying to get our flag.

"I got this one." He said before he took both of them on in combat. They went running back to their side and Nico came back to stand a few feet away from me again.

We stood in silence until a couple minutes later another couple demigods came from our right. Nico started walking towards them and he got the first one easily, but the second one gave him trouble. He took a shot at Nico and got lucky, Nico fell to the ground while I just stood and watched not knowing what to do. The demigod stood over Nico ready to take another shot as I felt a tug in my gut. It was only a second but it felt like a minute. I concentrated on the attacker as the feeling got stronger, it got to the point where I felt I was about to burst when suddenly a huge blast of water hit the other teams offensive, hard. The water was forcing him back, away form Nico. I realized I was controlling it, with pure will.

Nico got up from the ground and walked over to me. "That was amazing!" I was still in temporary shock, "Thanks." I looked over to the water. Wow, I couldn't believe I did that. Breaking the silence we heard more footsteps coming our way. I guess I wouldn't have to wait long for more practice. Nico walked toward to north where the noise was coming from.

"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yup, I got your back." He gave me a smile as the opposing team offensive broke through the brush.  
"This is going to be fun."


	3. Powers

**Ok, I'm sure you are all wondering, _what does Brooklyn look like?_ Well fear not! Here is a description of Brooklyn!**

 **Ok. So, Brooklyn is 5 feet 4 inches tall. Shes 15 and has long black hair that has a natural beach-y wave in it, being a daughter of Poseidon. She also had sea-green eyes just like Percy's. Her personality is pretty much a mix between Percy's and Piper's. She of course has always felt pulled towards the water, especially the sea, but she has always loved the moon and stars. She loves to sit on the beach or a cabin roof in the middle of the night and watch the night sky with her friends.**

* * *

We were about to attack the intruders, when Percy and Annabeth came out of the brush. Percy held the flag and Annabeth looked behind them to see if they were being followed.

"You got the flag!" I shouted, probably too exited.  
"Yes! We got the flag, and won your first game of capture the flag Brooklyn!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Guys, Brooklyn, she used her powers." Nico said.  
"Brooklyn, you used your powers?!" Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously.  
"That's amazing!" Percy cheered, Annabeth still in shock.

We heard a conch horn in the distance, signifying that blue had won capture the flag and it was time to start the sing-a-long. Percy and Annabeth walked holding hands in front of me and Nico, Nico to my right. After a couple of seconds of listening to Percy and Annabeth talk in front of us, I felt a little brushing against my right hand. By the time I looked down, our pinkie fingers were twisted together, Nico still looking forward. After a couple more seconds of me watching him playing with my hand, our fingers were interlocked. Oh my sweet honey buns, he's holding my hand. Nico is holding _my_ hand. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but my cheeks were pink and I looked back at our hands. Percy and Annabeth took a break from their conversation to look back at us. When they saw our intertwined fingers, they smiled and I looked down again, face red.

* * *

An hour or so later into the middle of the sing-a-long, Percy and Annabeth sat together in the front singing to their hearts content. The sing-a-long was lead by Will Solace and the rest of the Apollo cabin. I was hanging back and listening to everyone sing when I noticed Nico hanging back from the group about 20 feet away. When he saw me, he walked over.

"Hey, what are you doing over here? Why aren't you sitting with Percy and Annabeth?" He asked, coming to a stop beside me.  
"Oh, I was admiring the stars and moon. I love the night sky." I answered, peering up at him. The moonlight made him look so amazing.  
"Oh, me too. So how are you liking camp so far?"  
"Camp is great. The people are amazing."  
"Yeah? Good."

We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, then went to sit down. Percy and Annabeth noticed us sitting together and smiled. For the first time, I realized that I'm in love. I've never done this before, being in love.

An hour or so later, when the sing-a-long was just done and Percy and I were walking back to the Poseidon cabin, a group of campers came to talk to us.

"Hey Percy, gonna introduce me?" A boy with a tool belt said. A couple of the other campers rolled their eyes.  
"Ugh, Leo be nice!" Said a girl with braids and feathers in her hair.  
"Hey! I am!" He said to the girl. "I'm Leo Valdez, Super Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme!" Leo told me. He kinda bowed over-dramatically. Then he looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
"Hi, I'm Piper, this is Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Then you just met Leo." Piper said, motioning toward everyone. I looked around the group and they all looked really nice.  
"Hi, Its nice to meet all of you!" I said.  
"Hi Brooklyn," Hazel said. "We have to warn you, Leo can be, um, flirty." Hazel explained. I looked at the rest of them and they were all just kind of slowly nodding. Though it was obvious to me already. I heard someone coming up behind me but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Going to have to watch that one." Said the person behind me. It sounds like, I turn around and Nico is standing there. My cheeks go pink. I turn back around and he stands next to me. The looks on everyone's faces tell me that Nico hasn't really talked much to them either.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you guys, and I would love to keep talking, but I'm going to go to my cabin now." I say to make my leave. I hear a collection of "Byes, goodnights," and "see you tomorrows." As I walk to my cabin, I look behind me, Percy is a couple feet behind me and the rest of them are walking back the their cabins for the night.

That night, I can't go to sleep. I look over and Percy is fast asleep. Tonight is the night that I find out that my brother drools in his sleep.

"Well, I'm not tired, I'll just go on a little walk down to the lake." I mutter to myself.

Once I get down there, I sit down on the sand and look up to the moon and stars. I don't know why, but I have always loved the night sky, It's so peaceful up there. And now is the perfect time to admire it, three in the morning. Sitting here on the beach, I can hear the waves gracefully lapping on the shore. I scoot forward so my feet are in the water. It's a perfect night. I was completely lost in thought when someone sat down next to me. It startled me so bad I jumped to my feet and started to back away, then I saw it was Percy.

"Hey, it's just me." He said kind of laughing. I sat back down next to him.  
"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't hear you come up, I was just lost in thought."  
"What were you thinking about? He asked.  
"Oh, just stuff. So, what are you doing here?" I asked him, looking over at his face.  
"I woke up, was you weren't in your bunk, so I came to find you." He replied.  
"Oh, ok."  
"Hey, since we're up, do you want to practice your powers?" He asked excitedly.  
"Sure!" I said smiling.  
"Ok, so try bringing up the water and making a ball, like this." He showed me.  
"Ok." I made a ball easily.  
"Hey! That was really good! You did it really quickly, too. Looks like you're a natural!" He said happily.

We continued for a couple more hours. I got the hang of it easily and by the time we were headed back to our cabin, I was summoning my own water instead of using what was in front of me.


	4. Training

**Sorry, it feels like forever since last time I posted a chapter. Whew! Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

That morning, Percy suggested that we head over to the training area. Not knowing what else to do I agreed and we got there a short time later.

Percy Stopped me just short of the door. "Okay, so this isn't just a practice," He flung the door behind him open grandly " today you pick your weapon!" he stepped to the side to let me into a room which was filled to the brim with the most beautiful weapons of mass destruction imaginable.

I stepped into the building with awe. My eye glazed over the countless weapons trying to take in each ones beauty and unique qualities. "Which one should I pick?"

"That's the beauty of it," Percy swept his arm around the room "you get to choose"

After spinning in circles to take it all in I slowly made my way toward to bows "Well, I was pretty good with bows in school-" my voice faded when I saw something by my feet. A dagger resting in a sheath deep in the shadows of numerous crates. I snatched it up and removed it from it's sturdy sheath"Whats this?" I held the dusty dagger to the light where the blade danced and gleamed in the warm sun as if to express how glad it was to be released from the shadows and it's sheath.

"Oh," Percy slightly surprised at my choice " that's a Celestial Bronze dagger, We actually didn't forge that here, we found it somewhere." He explained.

"It's got a nice blade, " I studied it meticulously "about 16 inches. That seems to be a good length to me, not that I'm an expert or anything" I turned around to look at Percy. "Can I have it?"

"Of course, you can pick anything you want but just forewarning you, people who fight with daggers have to be very careful. Daggers don't have distance, but they can find chinks in armor. I'm going to get Annabeth so she can help. And maybe the other demigods that you met after the bonfire last night."

"Okay."

I watched Percy go off to get everyone while I wait in the arena. After a couple of minutes, I saw all of them coming my way.

"Hey guys!" I waved as they got closer.

"Hey Brooklyn, I hear that you chose a dagger!" Piper said. She seemed pleased about my decision. I wondered why until I saw her pull out her own weapon, a dagger.

"Okay Brooklyn," Annabeth cleared her throat "I'm going to show you a few tricks, demonstrating on Percy, then you will try. Because you don't have distance, you will have to time your hits just right, as well as making them accurate. You will want to be fast. I'll show you how to disarm someone. And, if it happens, we can go to the infirmary after we are done practicing. Percy, I'm ready!" Percy quickly came over to Annabeth, answering his girlfriends call. Our small crowd quickly found a spot at the edge or the arena and made them selves comfortable.

I watched as Annabeth and Percy fought, observing her techniques, which is rather difficult because of her speed,. After a couple of minutes she told me it was my turn. Before we started, Annabeth gave me a few tips, then she made her way the Piper and hazel where she shouted the beginning of round one. Percy gave me a smile "Don't worry. You'll do great, you are my little sister!" Percy went easy on me for the first few minutes but after I landed a few square hits, he began to realize I wasn't totally helpless. He upped his game and Annabeth, Piper and Hazel began shouting tips from there seats at the side lines. I quickly caught on and soon our fighting reached another level of intensity. I was going in for an uppercut when I made eye contact with Nico who was standing in the door way. For reason we do not need to discuss, I lost my balance and embraced the floor in a full body hug. Percy, seeing his chance, had me at sword point in a mater of seconds. I rolled over to look up at him.

"Percy wins this round. Amazing job Brooklyn, you'll get him next round!" Annabeth shouted from the edge of the arena.

"Good job, Brooklyn. You did pretty well for the first time." Percy congratulated me, reaching his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Ok guys, round two. Go!" Piper shouted making sure the Eskimos could here.

This time, I tried to go at Percy, but he blocked with his sword. He disarmed me after a few more seconds. I was cornered. Annabeth opened her mouth and was about to call the winner, when I hit Percy with a blast of water. Just enough to stun him.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed, putting my hands on my hips dramaticly. "I win!" With that, I heard an eruption of laughter behind me coming from our small audience. I looked down and Percy who was laying on the ground, soaking and laughing himself. I glanced over where Nico had joined the other in a chorus of laughter, and like a contagious disease, I fell victim and began laughing so hard I had tears running down my face. I honestly don't even know what we were laughing about but somethings will always be a mystery. After a couple of minutes, we finally regain our breath and sanity enough to continue to the next round.

"Okay everyone, last round. Whoever wins this round is the winner. Go!" Hazel said, her speech still littered with laughter.

Without hesitation Percy swung, and I ducked. I lunged, and he side-stepped. This dance continued on, we fought more aggressively with each hit. Sibling rivalry seemed to have gotten a hold of both of us. It went on like this for a little while, before a sharp pain struck my left thigh. There was a small collective gasp but I shook it off, I wouldn't lose to Percy. I fought on but after a minute of more painful outbursts I looked down. I gasped as I saw and felt the cool, metallic blood stream down my leg. My heart began to pound in my ears "b-blood." I whispered I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder before I blacked out.

I must have only been pasted out for a few seconds because when I woke up, we were still in the arena. But everyone there was standing or kneeling over me.

"Whats going on?" I asked. I tried to get up when a sharp pain shot through my left thigh.

"Brooklyn, we're taking you to the infirmary. Can you walk?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, I think." Percy and Frank help me up. I stand there and try to take a step, but I start to fall. As if he was waiting for it, Nico appeared at my side before I could give the floor another hug. With my arm around his shoulders Nico supported me as we slowly walked to the infirmary which now seemed a marathon away.

"I'm so sorry, Brooklyn. I didn't mean to hit you with Riptide." Percy apologized.

"It's fine. Riptide?" I asked, kinda giggling as I said it.

"Yeah, Riptide. That's the name of my sword."

I smiled "Nice." We walked in silence until we go to the infirmary.

Once we got inside, Nico helped me sit down on a bed. I winced as I put pressure on my leg. Meanwhile, Percy went to get one of the Apollo kids. As we sat there, I wondered how often any of them had to come here. Before I could think to deeply about it I heard Percy coming back with an Apollo kid right behind him. I had my head down.

"Brooklyn, you Okay? I got Will Solace, he's here to help you-" he was interrupted by the Apollo kid who had bluntly brushed past him.

I looked up, my eyes grew wide "Will?" My mouth went dry.

"Brooklyn!" Will shouted. He tackled me, giving me a bear hug.

"Will, I thought I'd never see you again!" I said, my eyes grew foggy with tears. After a few more seconds Will finally left go and sat next to me. I saw the obvious shock in the room and Nico's unsubtle beet red completion

"S-so How do you two know each other?" Nico asked trying to say as calmly as possible.

"Will and I have been best friends since first grade, we did everything together. We even joined the same archery class. But then sometime the middle of seventh grade, he disappeared." I started to explain.

"A satyr came and found me and I've been here ever since. I wanted to come find you and say something, but I'm always busy in the infirmary." Will finished and hugged me so hard my back cracked. I winced and he seemed to remember why he came here in the first place. I looked over and Nico was much more relaxed. I felt better knowing that he wasn't mad. Will started to wrap up my leg after he gave me some ambronesia that tasted like my mom's apple pie.

"Thanks, Will. It was amazing to see you again, I'm so glad that you're here."

"You're welcome, Brooklyn. I'm glad that you're here, too." Will gave me one last hug before I got ready to leave

I started to get up and Nico was by my side again. As I limped out the door, I looked back smiling, and waved at Will. He smiled wide and waved back. I turned back to Nico and he smirked.

"Old friends, I see." He said.

"Yeah. It was awesome to see Will again." I beamed warmly

"I'm sure. It's noon, you hungry?" Nico asked as the others started catching up.

"I'm starving! Are you going to sit with me?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well if you insist!" He mocked in a horrible impression of my voice, poking my side.

"No! Please don't!" I begged, laughing.

"Oh! She's ticklish!" He said starting to laugh.

"Oh no. Nico please!" I begged more.

"Hmmm, this is good information." He teased.

"Ha ha ha. I want food, come on." I said smiling, hoping he would leave me alone. I glanced back and saw the rest of the group plus Will headed our way. Just out of curiosity I poked Nico's side.

"Woah now, lets not do anything crazy here." He said, starting to laugh.

"Hmmm, this is good information!" I mocked in a horrible impression of Nico's voice.

"Touche Brooklyn, touche." We laughed and kept walking towards the food.

We all sat together at the Poseidon table, joking and laughing the entire time.


	5. Mystery Girl

**Sorry for such the long wait! Been pretty busy lately. Anywho, here it is!**

* * *

Leo was in the middle of telling a joke when a girl briskly walked by with a tray of food.

Will looked up from his own food and quickly got up and ran over to her, stopping her in her mission to find a seat at one of the tables. I watched Will talk to the her, They talked with each other very casually, I would assume friends. I looked over the girl once more, she had layered golden shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes, and a very calming feel about her. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as I saw them walking towards us.

Will walked strait to me with the pretty blond walking behind him.

"Brooklyn, I want you to meet Storm," Will stated, motioning towards the girl at his side. "She is a daughter of Apollo, one of my sisters." Storm smiles and waves with one hand, the other still holding her food tray.

"Hi Brooklyn, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, nice to meet you, too! Would you like to sit down?" I ask, patting the seat to my left, "We can always use more Company!" Storm happily sits down and joins in on the conversation with ease.

"Hey guys, I've got another one!," Leo giggled. " okay, okay, What do you get when-"

Interrupting Leo, a loud rumbling shook the air. Everyone instantly threw up there hands to cover there ears, following the noise a wave of force hit the pavilion sending a couple of stray campers to the floor and knocking almost every glass over, some shattering. Our table collapsed in on it's self and the table top landed prominently on my now, even more excruciatingly injured leg. I let out a painful cry but no one could here me over the noise.

The painful racket continued for only a few seconds before coming to a sudden stop.

It was quiet, no one daring to say anything in case it would come back.

The pause continued till I couldn't stand the pain any longer.

I turned to Nico with tears in my eyes.

"Could you please…"

Nico cut me off "O my goodness, I am so sorry!" Nico quickly lifted the table so I could pry my leg out from it's evil grasp.

With the help of Jason, Percy, Leo and Frank, Nico moved the table to the edge of the pavilion where they set it up against the wall. Nico ran back to my aid as soon as they secured it.

"Are you Okay?!"

"Thanks Nico. I think I'm good now."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I gave him a faint smile as I looked around at everyone as they recovered. No one looked shaken up to bad.

"Is anyone hurt?" I heard Jason yell out to the campers. There were a few mumbles, but nobody called out any injuries.

Piercing the air a scream rang out, It came from the the front of the Pavilion. Everyone turned to see what was wrong, and a girl came running through the center of the Pavilion with a huge monster on her tail. It had a dark furry coat, fangs the size of your arm and smoke spewing from it mouth.

"Don't mind us!" yelled the girl,out of breathe and running for her life.

I tried to get up to chase after her but with jolt of pain my leg protested. Storm stayed beside me as everyone else from our table jumped up and ran after the unsightly monster and his victim. I looked out to where almost everyone was running after the monster, with their weapons drawn.

"Are you okay Brooklyn?" Storm asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gazed out to catch a fleeting glance of the monster " That was weird."

"Yeah, I wonder who she is, I hope she's alright." Storm commented, her voice laced with hope. She helped me sit back down as we waited for our friends to get back.

After 10 minute or so, people slowly filed back into the pavilion, everyone had an odd look on their faces, like confusion or shock.

"Did you get the monster? Is the girl alright?" Storm asked before I could say anything.

"It's weird," Percy said. "Once we got to the woods, they just, disappeared."  
"Disappeared? No tracks, no sounds, no nothing?" I ask in astonishment.

"Nothing. Just, poof!" Leo said. Storm and I glance at each other, then back to our bewildered friends.

"I still want to go back to the woods and look for more clues. There has to be a reason!" Annabeth stated.

"I'll go with you. I want to find out whats going on."Leo replied.

"Did any of you recognize her?" Piper asked.

"No, never seen her before in my life."Frank responded.

"I can help with your investigation, Annabeth." Hazel chimed in.

"What do you think, Brooklyn?"Percy asked. Everyone's head turned towards me.

"I-I really don't know. I think I need to go get some air. I'll be at the lake." I started to get up, then plopped down again.

"Um, a little help?" I flushed, a little embarrassed at my pathetic immobility.

"I will!" Storm shot before anyone could even process the question.

"Thanks."

She helped me up, and we slowly made our way down to the lake. Half way there, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I glanced towards the woods, and saw her, the girl that was running from the monster, she standing there. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then she took off. I looked back over at Storm, she shared my confused glance for a second then she smiled, and without warning, broke out in a fit of giggles. I don't know what was funny, but I started laughing, too. Once we got to the water, we were practically doubled over laughing. We both saw the other had tears streaming down our faces, and this only fed the fire, we laughed even harder.

"Whats so funny?" I heard Piper walking up behind us.

"I don't know!" I said in between bursts of laughter. She sat down beside us, and once Storm and I regained our sanity, we gazed out over the water.

"So what do you guys think really happened?" Storm wondered out loud, breaking the silence.

"I really don't know. Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel are in the woods right now, but I don't think they will find anything." Piper said.

"This whole thing is so weird." I concluded.

After a while of silence, we were talking and giggling about funny things that have happened since I arrived at camp. We must have been talking much longer than I thought, because the next thing I new, Nico came to get us so we could play capture the flag.

"You guys have been out here for hours. Aren't you all hungry?" Nico asked.

"Well, I am, but I thought it was just my endless appetite. You two?" I said.

"Me too. Its already time to play capture the flag?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah. Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Storm answered Nico.

"Okay, see you all in a couple of minutes." Nico walking off.

We sat at the edge of the water a little longer.

"We should really get going if we want to make it to the game on time and get something to eat." I looked over to Storm who was signaling to Piper, I glanced to my right where Piper had a smug little smile on her face.

"Wait, Guys what-"

Before I could finish Piper and Storm both shoved me off the dock and into the water below. I swam to the shore where they were both waiting for me. They each had a smile on there lips, joyful there little prank had worked.

I walked up to both of them, furious.

"What was that for? We're already late and now I'm soaking wet…." I looked down at my clothes, completely dry.

"um" I looked at them blankly "What?"

"I knew it would work! Your healed!" Storm gestured to my leg."

I looked down and gasped "You guys have magic water?"

"No, of course not! That would be ridiculous! It's one of your special talents. Now come on, maybe we can grab some leftovers we can munch on before we run to the woods!" Storm started running towards the pavilion.

"I hope! I'm starving!" Piper exclaimed.

"Me too! And I know that all of our cabins are on the same team, so we can work together!" I exclaimed, the whole prank thing suddenly slipped my mind.

"Oh yes, we will be a great team! And I know that we also get the Athena and Hades cabins, we will so win!" Piper shouts as we run.

After we snitched leftovers from dinner and found our places in the game, we continued talking.


End file.
